Power Rangers Valentine's Day
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: The male power rangers decide to throw a party for their wives and girlfriends. But someone decides to crash the party. Who? You will have to read to find out.


Hey people I've decided to do a short Power Rangers Valentine's Day fic. It will include a lot of couples.

Couples Used:

JasonXKimberly

TommyXKatherine

BillyXTrini

ZackXAngela

RockyXAisha

AdamXTanya

AndrosXCassie

CarlosXAshley

ZhaneXKarone

KaiXMaya

LeoXKendrix

CarterXDana

RyanXKelsey

WesXJen

EricXTaylor

ColeXAlyssa

BlakeXTori

DustinXMarah

TrentXKira

ConnerXKrista

JackXAlly

BridgeXZ

SkyXSdy

NickXMadison

ChipXVida

DaxXRose

WillXRonny

CaseyXLily

RJXFran

JarrodXCamille

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

At Hayley's Cyberspace in Reefside…

Hayley was busy preparing for the Valentine's Day party for all the Power Rangers. All the male Power Rangers decided to hold a Valentine's Day party for their wives and girlfriends. RJ, Theo, Casey and Dom came in with 6-dozen pizza boxes for the party.

Jason, Tommy and Zack were double-checking the catering menu before the caterers set the food out. Justin's Twin Cousins Amelia and Amanda who were the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger and Pink Jungle Fury Rangers respectively, were keeping the female rangers busy by having a girls only party at the Hartford's Mansion.

Outside the Hartford's Mansion… Kimberly's POV

"We were told to wear our respective colors so it would be easy to recognize each other." I thought. I held the invitation in my hands and pressed the doorbell.

"Hartford's Mansion. May I know who is there?" asked a female voice through the intercom.

"I'm here for the ranger party." I replied.

"Ok, come right through." Said the voice.

As soon and the voice said that the door opened. I walked through the huge lawn and reached a white door. A girl with above waist length blond hair was waiting for me with a clipboard.

"Can I have you name, ranger team, invitation and ranger color please?" she asked.

"Sure, I'm Kimberly Ann Hart, I was on the Mighty Morphin team, I was pink and here's my invitation." I said as I handed my invitation to her.

The girl ticked my name off the clipboard and said: "By the Way, I'm Amelia. I'm the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger."

"Hi Amelia and I'm Kimberly." I said.

I extended the hand of friendship, which she accepted. Amelia led me to the living room where I saw a few familiar faces and a few unfamiliar faces.

"Tyana! Trini! Katherine!" I exclaimed.

"Hey there Kimberly. It's been too long." Said Katherine in her Australian accent.

Trini and Tyana nodded. I pulled each of the girls into a hug.

"Who are they?' I asked Amelia in a whisper.

"They're rangers just like us. Why don't I introduce them to you." Amelia replied.

The four of us nodded. Amelia lead us to where all the other girls were sitting.

"Guys, this is Kimberly, she was the first Pink Ranger. The next is Trini; she was the first Yellow Ranger. The next is Katherine; she was the second Pink Ranger, the Pink Zeo Ranger and the first Pink Turbo Ranger. The last one is Tanya she was the Yellow Zeo Ranger and the first Yellow Turbo Ranger." Said Amelia.

"Hey there Kimberly, Katherine, Tanya and Trini. I'm Alyssa, the blond one's Taylor, the Brunette is Amanda, Amelia's Twin Sister, the girl with curly blond hair is Kira and the the lady with curly brown hair is Jen." Said Alyssa.

"I'm the Pink Time Force ranger, Alyssa is the White Tiger Ranger, Taylor is the Yellow Eagle Ranger, Kira is the Yellow Dino Ranger, and her dinosaur is the Pterodactyl and Amanda is the Pink Jungle Fury Ranger and her Pai Zhua Animal is the Swan." Said Jen.

"Nice to meet you Alyssa, Taylor, Kira, Amanda and Jen." Said Tanya.

At the Hartford's Mansion a few hours later… Normal POV

All The female rangers were enjoying a barberque and playing on the lawn. All of them chatted and exchanged information and were getting along very well.

"Hey girls!" shouted Amanda through a megaphone.

All the rangers turned and looked at her.

Amelia took the megaphone from Amanda and said: "Girls please get changed in your best clothes, because we're going somewhere special for dinner."

In half an hour all the girls were dressed in their best clothes. All of the girls wore dresses to match their ranger colors. The girls boarded the limo scene to take them to their destination.

At Hayley's Cyberspace at 6.30pm…

"Ring Ring!" "Ring Ring!" went Justin's cell phone. It was Amanda calling.

Bold = Amanda Underline = Justin "Hello." "**Hey Justin, where on our way there. Are things ready there?"** "They are." "**We'll be there in about 3 mins."** "Ok, Bye." "**Bye."** Justin closed his cell phone. "Guys, the girls will be here in about 3 mins so quickly hide and get your presents ready." Said Justin. All the male rangers hid quickly and Justin turned off the lights.

The male rangers could hear the footsteps of the female rangers walking in. Justin who was nearest to the light switch, turned on the lights and all the male rangers shouted: "Happy Valentine's Day!"

The girls, except for Amanda and Amelia, were totally shocked. The male rangers hugged their respective girlfriends. The guys gave the girls roses, couple rings, anklets. Etc.

The CyberSpace was filled couples dancing the mood was really festive until a loud boom was heard outside. All the rangers ran outside and the overdrive rangers along with Tori, Kira, Adam, Bridge and Xander were shocked to see the fearcats.

"But we destroyed you." Stuttered Tyzonn.

"We were revived by the dimensional egg." Replied Mig.

"Those of you that have your morphers please step out now." Called Adam.

Kira, Tori, Adam, Xander, the SPD rangers, Wes, Eric, Justin, the Zeo rangers, Amelia and Amanda stepped out.

"You guys ready?" asked Adam.

The others nodded.

"It's Morphin Time! Mastodon! Black Power Ranger!" said Adam.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink! Pink Zeo Ranger!" said Katherine.

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow! Yellow Zeo Ranger!" said Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue! Blue Zeo Ranger!" said Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger Five Red!" Red Zeo Ranger!" said Tommy.

"Shift into Turbo! Blue Turbo Ranger!" said Justin.

"Time for Time Force! Red Time Force Ranger!" said Wes.

"Quantum Power! Quantum Ranger!" said Eric.

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form Ha! Power of Water!" said Tori.

"Dino Thunder Power Up! Petra!" said Kira.

"Dino Thunder Power Up! Ichthyo!" said Amelia.

"SPD Emergency! Space Patrol Delta!" said all the SPD rangers in unison.

"Magical Source Mystic Force! Green Mystic Ranger!" said Xander.

"Jungle Fury Spirits Unleashed! Pink Jungle Fury Ranger!" said Amanda.

"Power Rangers." Muttered Cheetar.

The rangers called out each of their respective weapons and attacked the FearCats. In no time at all the rangers defeated the FearCats. **(A/N: I'm lazy to write out the battle scene so I'm just cutting it short.)**

"No!" shouted Mig.

"Morphinominal!" shouted Adam.

"Power Down." Said the morphed rangers in unison.

"What was that about?" asked Mack.

"I dunno." Replied Adam.

"I let's not think about it now, let's enjoy the party." Said Hayley.

The other rangers went in except for the rangers who battled the FearCats just now.

"It's a mystery." Said Tommy.

"But there's nothing we can do right now, so let's enjoy the party." Said Wes.

The rest all nodded and went inside.

A pair of dark eyes stepped out from behind the car she was behind and grinned evilly before saying: "Those silly rangers will never think that our Master is back." She then disappeared into the shadows.

**Please Read and Review! Oh,do you want a sequel to this story? Please tell me through your reviews. Thanks.**


End file.
